Voyeur
by Blanketspace
Summary: Korra spends a night at the Bending Brothers' apartment and stumbles upon a scene that is a little more than just personally intimate. Borra, shameless PWP, voyeurism kink.


**disclaimer**: i own nothing to do with Avatar or Legend of Korra or the characters involved... though the things I would do if I did.  
**notes**: prompt given on tumblr, involves Korra being a peeping tom because of reasons ('catches Bolin doing questionable things). Kink warning: voyeurism.

**_Voyeur_**; by bspace.

* * *

Why she decided to stay over at the Bending Brother's house, she'll never be able to tell – or why she couldn't sleep for that matter either, but wandering the halls of their small apartment seemed applicable. Only until her curiosity through hissed moans got the better of her.

No one could blame her for looking, not when the door was cracked open just slightly or when she heard the soft grunt of her name from a familiar voice. No one could blame her for staying when she saw the sight bathed in soft lantern glow, splayed out on a bed, one arm hitched behind ruffled ebony locks and the other down in a questionable area that made her mind go blank. But she could certainly blame herself for the heat that flushed her face at the sight of his lip caught between his teeth, nibbling and groaning as his face streaked with blush over the slopping bridge of his nose, and the way placid emerald hued eyes seemed glazed over with lust.

Her eyes trailed his body, peering through the slight crack of the door, full well knowing this was on a whole new level of perversion unknown to her. He just looked so beautiful to her, with his shirt on the floor next to him and training shorts gathered at his ankles; like sculpted out of marble or something akin – the dramatic lines of definition that corded in musculature about his arms and shoulders, forming the barrel of his chest and ran down to stocky abdomen, flat and chiseled; and finally the way his hips were cut from pale skin stretched over sinew and bone, sliding over the meat of his thighs and calves, built and strong for an Earth Bender; as her eyes tried to steadily to avoid the pawing between his legs.

He ran a tongue over his lips and she felt molten liquid pool in her stomach, hearing the purr from his throat as his hand quickened about his length. She would regret it, obviously, already feeling her throat turn to dust and her tongue crack and dry; but her eyes went on their own volition, watching the display of debauchery with eager interest. He was just as she imagined him to be underneath the green garb and player clothes, thick and well curved, fitting heavily into the palm of his hand while his fingers gripped hard on an upstroke.

Swallowing hard, she leaned ever so slightly against the door, balancing her weight on her feet evenly – just as he taught her for stance in bending. She wondered what he'd feel like, how he'd taste, or how he would react to her wanting all of those things and more. She thought about how her body ached to slide atop him, straddling his hips and grinding down, as her hands smoothed over the broad scope of his chest, nails clinging into pale flesh as her name left his lips. Or even so about how those powerful arms would hold her, gripping and supporting her under thighs as he lifted them against a wall, pressing eager kisses to her neck and whispering the most filthiest of things – she didn't care if wasn't in his nature, she wanted to bring that beast out of him, wanted to know him and all the little things that gave him pleasure.

Her name passed his lips again, her own fingers twitching as they played against the waistband of her water tribe clothing, idly wondering if this was even close to a good idea. But her callused fingers met the soft skin of her stomach and her mind itself in the hand that was tugging on his harden member, wondering how it would feel to have his hand slip under her clothes and so greedily touch her. She shuddered as her hand slipped past the poor cloth resistance, listening to the quickening of breath in the other room, only fueling her on as he gave a soft mewl followed by a slurred '_oh spirits, Korra, please_'.

This was a precarious situation, knowing her time was short and if anything, soiled as no time was wasted, fingers already pressing between her soaked folds. Her free hand clasped over her mouth as she squeaked, not expecting the jolt of electric pleasure to curl her toes at first touch, head titling to still peer inside the room. His hand was moving with fervor, pumping as hips bucked. How she wanted to know what that sensation was like, to feel him press inside of her, hot and hard, wanting and demanding ecstasy from her body as she moved like liquid lust above him, shuddering and keening his name from her lips – she wanted to know the dig of his nails on her hips as he forced her hips back down to meet his, slick from sweat, as something greater flooded between them before her body spent and her breasts pressed against his chest and lips peppered kisses on her brow.

She wanted so many things; groaning as she slipped two fingers inside of herself, scratching the soft walls of her womanhood, pleading for something larger. Her body slumped against the door as she kept pace with his hand, thrusting her fingers knuckle deep, while she bit back harsh moans.

"Nng... Korra... You feel s-so good, don't stop. Ah... " She shivered as he growled, hearing the creak in the bed as he bucked wildly, eyes screwing shut tight for a moment. Spirits, he always looked so handsome covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her fingers quickened, trying to imagine what she could be doing to him to make him groan like that.

And she had got rather far, her legs trembling and quaking as her body pressed firmly against the door, her head clanking back against as she watched, but maybe she had put a bit too much weight on it. The startling creek of the panel was all she had before it swung open, leaving her weightless and bare as her body tumbled in a flurry to meet the bedroom floor.

Her shoulder connected hard with the ground, ears ringing with a yelp that echoed against walls and the sound of her own heartbeat pumping blood in her skull, as an icy chill of realization and mortification trickled down her spine. With a groan, aching in more ways than one, she rolled to her stomach watching the Earth Bender scramble to tug his shorts up his legs.

_Spirits take her now._

"K-Korra!?" Bolin ripped his hand away from himself like he had been burned, stammering and stuttering at the woman who laid haphazardly on his bedroom floor with bright wide eyes. Well, only a few things could make this situation worse... And the Avatar honestly wouldn't have been surprised if they had happened.

"Uh... Hi...Bolin," she added sheepishly from the floor, grinning nervously as she slowly drew her hands from her body, pushing herself up to inch back on her heels. Fight or flight syndrome was kicking in, along with an incredibly heaping of shame and wondering how quickly they'd be able to find the next Avatar because clearly she was going to toss herself in the river. "I'll just... Be going." Korra ground her teeth, nearly slipping as she rose from the floor and began to dramatically walk backwards.

He was on her in a flash, slamming the door shut before she could even blink, the strong earth of his eyes clashing with the vast rapid ocean's of hers; and she noted how he just seemed to tower over her as he kept his hand against the strong wood of his door.

"You were watching me," he hissed, jaw clicking. It wasn't a question, she knew as much, but all she could think of was excuses and ways to weasel out of the situation currently before she lost a friend to the invasion of privacy.

"And...You were moaning my name," Low- blow, she thought with a tremble of her lip, watching a blush spread across his face and neck. She searched his face as the expression softened, his body sighing heavily before taking a step back from her – he didn't want to box her in, make her feel scared or that she had offended him, though the hammer of her heart suggested otherwise. "But... I... I shouldn't have peaked. I got curious and one thing led to another and now we're here," she laughed nervously.

The Earth Bender just titled his head to the side, crossing his arms over his chest, pouting some as he blushed like wildfire. "And what made the great Avatar lose her balance?" Turn about is fair play, after all.

"Well, you see, I was, uh..." Her hands wrung together, heat clawing at her face as she felt wetness still coating two of her fingers.

"Enjoying the show?" She watched him tap his fingers on his bicep, trying not to think back to those same fingers tugging and pulling against himself in throes of lust, her name on his lips.

"That makes me sound like some creepy peeping tom!"

"But you are one those," he teased, already lightening up to the situation that surrounded the pair and driving the Avatar absolutely mad in the process.

"I'm not creepy!"

"No, you're right, you're not but -" She had enough of this dancing around an uncomfortable subject, striking her arm out to grab a fistful of hair and yanking the man so close to her down, threading fingers in his hair as she slanted her mouth against his. The surprise yelp from him slurred into a muted groan, her teeth scraped at his bottom lip. He tasted of a subtle spice, oolong tea, and iron and it made her knees weak. Though he didn't push her away, instead those strong arms she thought about so heatedly came to rest about the small of her back, keeping her close.

The warmth of his arms about her back gave comfort to her aching spine, as her lips brushed and glided over his. Her nose bumped against his, jerking a minor response from her as her teeth caught and nibbled on his lower lip, tongue flicking out to lave over the minor bite. She was over eager, that much was obvious, accompanied by the impatient murmur in her throat, her fingers releasing their grip on now disheveled hair; a free hand coming up to grasp at his neck and jaw joint, thumbing over a small brush stubble.

With hitched breath she parted from his lips, resting her forehead against the bridge of his nose, lips leaving a soft whispering trail along his cheek as she leaned back into the hold of his arms. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as the frantic look suddenly registered on his face, confused and flustered.

"What was... Korra?" Her throat rumbled with a whimper as he bit his lip, wanting to capture his again.

"It was a kiss. I figured if we were just going to stand around and talk about … this most obvious thing in the entire cosmos, I would rather save you the embarrassment of not being man enough to do it yourself." How she had come to form that sentence, the Avatar would never know – what stroke of boldness and moxie had come over her.

"Not being man enough, eh?" The grip around her waist tightened, pulling her flush against his stocky build, so much she could feel the rise and fall of his chest, the thundering noise of his heartbeat on the steady bone of his ribs. He kept her cradled, leaving one arm to press against the door behind her, looking past her to inspect.

"What are you doing?" She arched a brow, lips pursing.

"Making sure it's shut this time." With that, he circled his free arm under her backside, hoisting her up. Her legs coiled around his waist by instinct along, arms circling about broad shoulders as she let out a small yelp. Korra buried her face into his neck as she felt herself being carried, only rewards by a chuckle.

"Now, what was that about me not being man enough?"

She didn't have time to answer by the time her back met the bed.

* * *

**A/N**: I wrote this at 3 in the morning... don't ask why. Anyway, R/R for the shameless smut if you'd like to see more~ Cause I can easily open this up to a second chapter.


End file.
